Singing To Love
by ClumsyCaitlin
Summary: When Bella's boyfriend,Jacob from Forks tells her she should to try out for American Idol.Edward's girlfriend Tayna wants him to try out to so she can get famous.As the competition progresses so does Bella and Edwards relantionship.BXE,RXE,AXJ,JXR
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

Bella Swan POV (voice over)

Competitions are highly over-rated,espically on TV shows. Maybe if I hadn't joined this competition things would be the same. Somehow I'm always the danger magnet. It seems like if danger can't get to me it always tries to get to the ones I love the most in my life. Can I change that around?


	2. AN srry with chapter one

DO NOT ON NEITHER TWILIGHT OR AMERICAN IDOL 


	3. Chapter 1 Giving it a chance

Dont own Twilight or american idol sadly !this is my first story sit might not be correct spelling and stuff.(In this story Aro is like Simon Cowell, Marcus is like Randy, and Jane is like Paula)review if u would its not to terrible.  
Chapter 1 Giving it a chance Bella Swan Pov My boyfriend Jacob and I were watching TV at his house when a commercial came on for American were

promoting the auditions in Seatlle on August 19.I live in Forks,WA the population of Forks is only 3,000+ people in is

the essential part in this small town once one person knows something it spreads like a wild fire lives in La Push

reservation with his father Billy if we were to go to Seattle it would be about a 30 min an 1 hour in my

case since my truck is a 1953 chev pickup.I never did like American Idol much Aro Voultri was always a always

made snide comments about people singing not even letting them down his bother and sister who were

also judges were Voultri was the jokester of the group making jokes and was nice to the people that did badly.

Jane Voulti was the nicest of all(Ikno shes not nice at all but in this story pretend she is:D)sometimes to her fans she

would give them mostluy says 'Yes' to everyone even if they do suck which is good broke me out

of my reverie."Bella you should so try out for American Idol!"Hmm I actually never thought of that"Umm Why???"

"Because remember you talent show in 7th grade when you sung that song you were awesome.""Jake that was in 7th

grade we're in 11th now how do you know I dont suck now?"I asked him "Well I actually didnt think of that.... but

oh well it's fun!! do something reckless for once!"Gosh everyone knows Im clumsy so I live a little on the safe side but he

always brings that up!"It's not my faught I was born with the clumsy gene I just dont want to live reckless..."Now that I

think about never have done anything reckless and stupid."YAY your going to do it arent you I see the thinking face!'Jake can

be so freaky like he knows when I've made up my again my mom,Renee said I was an open book"Ok I'll do it but if

I dont make it and Aro Voltri makes me feel bad your going to have to endure two weeks without your mechanics."After

that was said his face looked like his little 'princess' Volkswagen had just yeah Bella Swan can be evil.

"Y-you don't have to do it you k-k-n-now?"he stuttered.I grinned wide and said "But I do want to do this just hope I make

it through the audition!"

After I came back from Jake's house I called Renesmee my best friend to let her know that I'm trying out for American

open my phone I saw I had a missed call from to self call Charlie later today,I scrolled down

the list until I found Renesmee or RING "YO Bella what up!"Wow someone excited today."Hey Nessie guess

what I'm going to do!"silence"ummm your gonna go cliffdiving?!?"I did that once because Jake said he'd take me but he forgot so

I took the matter into my own hands and cliffdived my the current was to fast that a danger magnet

to everything I do. So Jake had to pull me never let me live that one down"No I'm not going cliffdiving but I'm

going on American Idol Jake talked me into it what do you think about it?"I hope she will come."Oh MY GOSH THAT IS

AWESOME CAN I COME I WANNA SEE ARO VOUTRI I MEAN HE IS SO RUDE BUT SO COOL AND FUNNY!"I dont understand

how he's everyone favorite judge."Yeah sure you come with me to the American Idol on August 19th!well i got to

go Charlie's probably worried I didnt call him!""Oh ok bye Bells"  
Charlie called back on the home phone just to tell me he was working late I decided just to watch Tv

so I grabbed the phone and called The pizza guy to get some I called the pizza guy I went to get in the shower.

By time I walked back down the door bell when I ordered pizza the pizza guy always ends up being none

other than Mike guy always creeps me dated for 2 days to give him a chance and he blew it when

he told the whole school that I loved him since freshman year and have been lusting after him all that time.I just had to

end took me a year to clear up with everyone except Jake and Nessie that I wasnt in love or pining after people

still dont believe me about dont be Mike please dont be Mike I chanted in my head as I opened up the of

Mike and Mike I ... "Heyyy Mike whats up?"I said slowly and awkward "Oh hey Bella i'snt this weird, meeting you here?"

with a creepy smile while looking me up and down."UHH yeah sure well thanks for the pizza BYE!"I closed the door quickly.

I really hate being mean but he makes me so furious.I sat down the pizza and turned on the pizza looked good

YUM i grabbed a slice and watch 2 slices I put the rest in the fridge.

My eyes opened up and I looked at the clock and realized it was midnight.I got up and went to bed,I have a feeling this

season of American Idol is going to be different?

Might update EPOV Wednesday or Thursday if everyone like it! OH and thank u GabreillaTwilightClaryMI for my first ever review:) 


End file.
